<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не с первого взгляда by hivershin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423006">Не с первого взгляда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin'>hivershin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«“Изгиб твоих <i>чего</i> перепишет заново историю мира”? Вуд, он это серьёзно?»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не с первого взгляда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё начинается на поле для квиддича. Во всяком случае, так Флинт потом будет рассказывать своей команде, когда они обязательно завоюют кубок Англии, — «когда я сел на метлу и взлетел», только это будет не совсем правда. По-настоящему <i>всё</i> начинается в раздевалке после самого разгромного матча в его жизни. А до этого — в Выручай-комнате. А если быть совсем честным — на втором курсе, когда Флинт, пытаясь протиснуться в Большой зал мимо толпы малышни, — «Свежее мясо!», заорал было Блетчли, но поперхнулся, увидев ледяную Макгонагалл, — задерживается взглядом на одном из первокурсников. Все остальные восторженно ухают при виде застывшего великолепия Хогвартса, головокружительно высоких потолков и так далее, и тому подобное, а Вуд — тогда Флинт не знал, что это Вуд, конечно, — увлеченно читает  «Еженедельник ловца». Точнее, Флинт увидел не Вуда, но только своё собственное смутное отражение — глаза вытаращены, щеки красные — в заляпанном глянце обложки.</p><p>А потом этот будущий Вуд (будущий «как-его-имя <i>Флинт</i>») опускает журнал, словно почувствовав, как Флинт на него глазеет. Флинту предстают два круглых от любопытства глаза, усыпанный коричневыми веснушками, будто гречневыми зернами, нос и белоснежная улыбка со сколом на правом клычке — полученным в драке или, вероятнее всего, от неудачного приземления. Флинт пялится, кажется, чересчур долго — и моргает первым.</p><p>— Хочешь? — спрашивает этот безымянный незнакомец и протягивает Флинту «Еженедельник».</p><p>— Мистер Флинт, мы вас не задерживаем? — Макгонагалл приподнимает бровь. Флинт предпочитает не попадаться ей на глаза: он и так установил рекорд, завалив все контрольные по трансфигурации, известные человечеству на первом и втором курсе, и, по всем грозным предзнаменованиям, до превращения его самого в учебник, «может, хоть так вы что-нибудь, ради Мерлина, усвоите», осталось полтора замечания. Но почему-то сейчас, пряча в карман мантии журнал этой мелюзги, ещё теплый там, где его касались чужие пальцы, Флинт чувствует себя непобедимым.</p><p>— Увидимся, — шепчет ему Вуд-которого-Флинт-ещё-не-знает, и вместе с толпой исчезает в Большом зале.</p><p>Даже когда Вуд — Оливер Вуд, вот как его зовут — садится под ало-золотые знамёна, Флинт чувствует ту нить, которая связывает их друг с другом, напряжённую, словно струна; невидимую, но почти ощутимую.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты оставил мне свой журнал, — говорит Флинт спустя месяц, когда ловит его перед Зельями. Он хватается за край его обтрёпанной мантии, перемазанной землёй и травяным соком и Мерлин знает чем ещё, и Вуд придвигается ближе, чтобы им удобнее было говорить — «оставь себе, мне он не нужен, — а мне пришёл новый номер, хочешь, я дам тебе почитать»; от него пахнет чернилами, землёй и холодными осенними листьями, и Флинт совсем, совсем не торопится на урок.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>На третьем курсе Снейп запрещает ему посещать Хогсмид — гриффиндорцы восторженно улюлюкают, но Флинту глубоко плевать: его могли лишить возможности попробоваться в сборную факультета, но Снейп, каким бы говнюком ни казался со стороны, своих прикрывает, а в Хогсмиде ему всё равно особо нечего делать. Огневиски он покупает у хаффлпафки, которая закатывает глаза, но исправно таскает ему контрабандные журналы, хлопушки из «Зонко» и шоколадных лягушек: сердце у неё доброе, пусть она и обдирает Флинта до нитки.<p>На третьем курсе же Флинт, наконец, осознаёт, что безнадёжно влюблён в Вуда.</p><p>Он принимает это ужасающее открытие со своим обычным ворчливым стоицизмом — это непреложный закон, как «нет ничего важнее квиддича» или «ему ни за что не сдать СОВ с первой попытки» — факт, который нельзя изменить, выбитый на метафорических скрижалях судьбы: Флинт мечтает о «Нимбусе», заставляет второкурсников писать за него эссе, уверен, что Вуд молится на колдографию Чарли Уизли. Флинт влюблён в Вуда. Всё <i>факты</i>.</p><p>Он не слишком хорошо понимает, что такое любовь — «временное помутнение разума, необходимое лишь для продолжения человеческого рода», — он объясняет Мэгэнн, и между «добавь ещё сикль» и «но я даже не спрашивала тебя о Вуде, о, небеса» она замечает:</p><p>— Между вами двоими что-то происходит.</p><p>— Естественно, мы же скоро будем играть друг против друга, <i>да</i>. Конечно, между нами много чего происходит…</p><p>Флинт торопливо отпивает виски и лихорадочно думает, как бы сменить тему.</p><p>— Честное слово, Флинт… — она качает головой. — Честное слово. Как получается, что ты не веришь в любовь, хотя ты самый романтичный слизеринец, которого я знаю?</p><p>Она делает паузу и печально заканчивает:</p><p>— Это многое говорит о слизеринцах.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Флинт никогда не был в спальне Вуда, но легко может себе представить, какой бедлам царит в одной маленькой комнате, умноженной на пятерых гриффиндорцев — хаос из мантий, грязных носков, изгрызенных перьев и черновиков эссе, которые не особенно отличаются от чистовиков. И наверняка какой-нибудь грязнокровка, с которым чистокровный Вуд обменивается рукопожатиями, как будто нет в этом ничего особенного, повсюду распихает свои грязнокровные магловские… предметы или плакаты с уродливыми рисунками анатомически неверных человечков с пузырями слов, тянущихся ото рта:<p>«— С чего ты взъелся именно на его комиксы, Флинт?</p><p>— Терпеть их не могу, хотя, конечно, не читал их и не буду.</p><p>— Но почему нет?</p><p>— Потому что терпеть их не могу, Вуд, почему ты такой тупой?»</p><p>— в общем, понятно, что гриффиндорские спальни особого восторга у него не вызывают, даже те, где есть Вуд. Но к себе Флинт сможет протащить Вуда, только если уменьшит заклинанием и спрячет в кармане (Вуд категорически против). Поэтому шоколад они едят в Выручай-комнате, валяясь на разбросанных по полу шёлковых подушках и изучая «Выбери себе метлу». Отблеск свечного пламени облизывает ресницы Вуда: Флинт не может оторвать от него глаз.</p><p>— Я бы всё отдал, только бы попасть в команду, — тоскливо говорит Вуд и отхлебывает из бутылки.</p><p>Они надираются огневиски с решительностью вчерашних детей, и удовольствие от нарушения правил куда сильнее сладости опьянения. Вуд прикрывает ладонями пылающее лицо и икает, а Флинт чувствует себя так, как будто его уже приняли в команду; или как в первый день Вуда, когда цепляется взглядом за неряшливую копну над «Ловцом», — чувствует себя всесильным, это ощущение всевластья мурашками пробегает по позвоночнику, будто он ныряет в бассейн с минеральной водой…</p><p>Пока Вуда, конечно, не начинает тошнить, тогда Флинт тащит его умываться, держит его за шею под струёй свежей воды, бьющей из палочки — кажется, вудовой, он схватил не глядя, а она слушается, хотя они не придают этому особого значения. Вуд кашляет — вода глотается сложнее, чем виски. Флинт ему сочувствует, но пьяный Вуд так похож на ошалелого весенним пробуждением медвежонка, что Флинту немедленно хочется напоить его еще раз.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Де’ймово вы’йдишь, — с набитым ртом говорит Вуд, сталкиваясь с ним в дверях Большого зала. — Устал?<p>В переплетении голосов и звона столовых приборов его хрипловатый, ломкий баритон звучит сочувственно. Спешащий мимо Диггори кидает на них странный взгляд, а Вуд безмятежно обсасывает вишнёвый джем с гренка — глаза тёмные, поблескивают, как те же влажные вишни, — и глядит на Флинта с симпатией.</p><p>— Иди трахни сам себя, Вуд.</p><p>Вуд неторопливо дожёвывает, очевидно, не собираясь никуда уходить, и Флинт вдруг шёпотом признаётся:</p><p>— Устал до смерти. Тренируюсь перед отборочными, и ни на что не хватает времени.</p><p>— Ладно, — вздыхает Вуд. — Свою домашку передашь мне через Мэг.</p><p>— Не перестарайся, — угрожающе предупреждает Флинт. — Если я получу «Выше ожидаемого», то накажут…</p><p>— Ну точно не кого-то из твоих дружков. У вас на всех мозгов меньше, чем у морского огурца.</p><p>— Спасибо, — вдруг говорит Флинт. Вуд тоже смотрит на него тем же странным взглядом, что и Диггори, — кажется, благодарность выходит куда теплее, чем Флинту хотелось бы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Замок вокруг них дремлет — всё затихает, кроме пера Вуда, с тоненьким скрипом замыкающего тезис о причинах второго восстания гоблинов. Он сидит в покойном кожаном кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, в этот раз в Выручай-комнате — никаких подушек.<p>Флинт корпит над «Заклинаниями».</p><p>Оказывается, даже молчать с Вудом почему-то приятно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Свой первый матч Флинт проигрывает с разгромным счётом — и старшекурсники с Гриффиндора позволяют себе смешки ему в спину, «милый маленький зубастик и мимо мантии промахивается, когда надевает с утра, вы не знали?». По странному стечению обстоятельств в следующей игре одного из них отправляет в больничное крыло неловко пущенный квоффл — мяч цвета сырой печени проламывает вратарю голову: какая досада. <i>Ошибся, отправил не туда, в игре всякое бывает. </i><p>Снейп, кажется, что-то подозревает, но Флинт смотрит на него ясным, честным, слегка рассеянным взглядом, мысленно перелистывая «Квиддич сквозь века», и доказать всё равно ничего нельзя. После этого насмешки сходят на нет, а Вуда, наконец, принимают в команду. Правда, об этом Флинт узнаёт от однокурсников: Вуд не разговаривает с ним почти год.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вы, мать вашу, только посмотрите на это… — посвистывает Пьюси, не обращая внимания на Бинса, и Флинт прижимается ледяным лбом к запотевшему стеклу аудитории. Он ещё не знает, к какому факультету принадлежит миниатюрная фигурка будущего ловца — будущего великого ловца, который ловит крошечный алый шарик, но под ложечкой начинает тоскливо посасывать — верный признак того, что повезло Вуду.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты мне теперь обязан, Вуд.<p>У Вуда странное выражение лица — смущение, сожаление, злость, стыд, как же так, ведь он всё же не отказался от позиции вратаря, хотя всё его гриффиндорское благородство протестовало против грязных приёмов Флинта.</p><p>Флинт долго не видел его так близко — за лето Вуд успевает слегка загореть, кожа стала смуглой, сияющей, как отполированное дерево.</p><p>— Не напрягай умишко, Вуд, думать тебе не идёт.</p><p>— Странно, что ты вообще знаешь, что это такое, — отрезает Вуд. — И что, я должен сказать тебе «спасибо»?</p><p>— О, не стоит благодарности.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Вуд почти с сожалением.</p><p>Он из тех, кого можно читать как открытую книгу, и нахмуренные брови и страдальчески надутые губы выдают его, даже когда голос бесстрастен.</p><p>— Хотя мы здесь одни, так что можешь признаться, если так захочется. Я ведь освободил тебе место в команде, но твои идиотские принципы мешают тебе признать, что ты счастлив. Тебя, пожалуй, подташнивает от возбуждения. Ещё бы: получить-таки свой драгоценный капитанский значок через чью-то пробитую голову? Мои поздравления, Вуд.</p><p>Обычно Флинт не отличается таким красноречием: он не то чтобы тупой, просто ему не слишком интересно всё, что не квиддич, — но они с Вудом не разговаривали полгода, и Флинт <i>скучает</i>. Вуд единственный, кто его понимает; понимает, какой восторг ощущаешь, играя: краски становятся ярче, а движения, наоборот, замедляются до смазанных пятен света, словно на колдографии высокой выдержки, каждый удар пульса в горле, запястьях проносится колокольным звоном по всему телу, и траектория будущего маневра вспыхивает золотой нитью, видимой только тебе — как та струна, которая натянулась между Флинтом и Вудом четыре года назад.</p><p>Флинт до сих пор её чувствует.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Все знают, что Вуд встречается с какой-то гриффиндоркой. Чарли Уизли заканчивает Хогвартс, к явному облегчению Флинта, но Уизли вокруг Вуда всё равно остаётся многовато, чтобы Флинт был спокоен. После уроков Вуд целуется с ней в пустых аудиториях, а потом прячется в Выручай-комнате, глубоко сожалея о случившемся.<p>— Она такая приставучая. Хочет, чтобы я заменил фото Джоселинд Вэдкок в своём медальоне на неё. Можешь только в это поверить?</p><p>Вуд некоторое время зачарованно глядит в медальон, а потом благоговейно прячет его на груди.</p><p>— Ещё и этот…</p><p>Он падает лицом в подушку и драматично стонет.</p><p>У Вуда завязалась серьёзная переписка с каким-то странным малым из спортивной ассоциации, которая невероятным образом трансформировалась в <i>любовную</i>, когда Вуд после долгих уговоров прислал своё фото — «на метле, Флинт, конечно, я был одет, не говори глупостей».</p><p>— И что ты будешь с ним делать?</p><p>— Сохраню письма и буду шантажировать его любовной связью со школьником, чтобы бесплатно проходить на матчи Чемпионата Европы.</p><p>Флинт перелистывает стопку мелко исписанных листков и выбирает самые отвратительные строчки, «нет, лучше это», с выражением зачитывает сонет про молочные бедра Вуда. «Но во имя всего святого, при чём тут роза?..» Или… «“Изгиб твоих <i>чего</i> перепишет заново историю мира”? Вуд, он это серьёзно?» — стараясь сдерживать смех.</p><p>Вуд, набивающий рот шоколадом, независимо пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в поэзии.</p><p>— Это мерзко, — доверительно сообщает ему Флинт. — Смотри, тут чернила расплылись от пота, когда он писал про твои… твою... Не особенно романтично, как по мне.</p><p>— Я никогда не давал ему повода, — Вуд звучит почти обиженно. — Ты знаешь, что я ему даже не отвечаю, он всего лишь… энтузиаст.</p><p>— Но ты и не запрещаешь ему писать. Твоё тщеславие безгранично.</p><p>Флинт откидывается на подушки, позёвывает и старается не думать о всех тех соблазнительных частях тела, которые живописал сгорающий от любви бедняга. Настоящий, реальный Вуд, на которого Флинт, конечно, не глазел в душе, — обычный, в меру жилистый, кое-где покрытый мягким на вид пушком подросток, и уж точно не обладает никакими «молочными» бёдрами (что не значит, что Флинт хочет его хоть на йоту меньше): у Вуда тощий, но крепкий зад, хотя и достойный всяческого одобрения, но уж точно не напыщенных слащавых стихов.</p><p>— Какой ты проницательный. И куда только прячется весь этот гений, когда ты пытаешься выяснить у младшекурсников, как пишется слово «аппарация»? — бормочет Вуд. — Почему бы мне не быть падким на лесть, это приятно. А я ведь не имею ничего против тех, кому нравятся парни. Когда целуешься, особой разницы нет.</p><p>Приятную дремоту с Флинта словно смывает потоком ледяной воды.</p><p>— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — его обманчиво лёгкий тон Вуда не обманывает.</p><p>— Я целовался с Уизли однажды, — шепчет Вуд, и Флинт едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не заорать «ага, я так и знал!»</p><p>— Я так и знал! Ты с него глаз не сводил.</p><p>— С кого? Это был кто-то из близнецов, а вовсе не Чарли Уизли, <i>да сколько можно</i>, как вы все меня достали! Кто тебе наплёл этой ерунды?</p><p>— Сплетни, — туманно отвечает Флинт, лишь бы не признаваться, что искал майку Вуда в раздевалке после матча и увидел колдографию Чарли с автографом на дверце его шкафчика. — А что, если бы твоя гриффиндорка узнала?</p><p>Игривая лёгкость болтовни исчезает, будто клуб тумана над просыпающейся летней Темзой. Вуд перекатывается к нему под бок, чтобы забрать письма, но так и остаётся рядом, положив голову на грудь:</p><p>— Это было почти на спор. Мы наелись ромовых тянучек, за окном была темнотища, и всё как-то случилось само собой — мне даже показалось, они просто хотели, чтобы я заткнулся, что странно, потому что ты же любишь, когда я рассказываю про Перехват Пламптона, ну и, конечно, тогда…</p><p>Вуд обстоятельно рассказывает о том, как это — попеременно целоваться с близнецами, и с каждым словом Флинту всё сильнее хочется запихать ему в рот носок.</p><p>Некоторым было бы достаточно и малого: когда в руки спадает спелый плод, пусть и слегка вяжущий на губах, не каждый полезет на верхушку дерева по опасно тонким ветвям за наградой послаще, ещё не дотянешься, упадёшь, переломав себе все кости, <i>будь доволен тем, что имеешь.</i></p><p>Флинту <i>недостаточно</i>. Всё, что не Вуд, для него недостаточно. Невозможно убедить себя, что ему хватает и нежной отзывчивой Мэгэнн с её ямочками на щеках и чёрными, а не каштановыми волосами, завязанными в хвост; Мэгэнн, прикасаться к которой — всё равно, что греть руки о слабый свечной огонёк, когда ты заледенел до смерти, уговаривая себя, что отблеска свечки и горького яблока тебе хватит, чтобы быть если не счастливым, то довольным…</p><p>— Ты на меня злишься, — Вуд останавливается посреди описания роскошного Трансильванского блока, приподняв голову — на его щеке остаётся розовый отпечаток от пуговицы с рубашки Флинта. — Почему?</p><p>— Нипочему. Я не злюсь.</p><p>— Ты всегда на меня злишься, а если говоришь, что не злишься, значит точно злишься.</p><p>— Ты понятия не имеешь, Вуд.</p><p>Вуд садится, скрещивая ноги по-турецки, и упирает подбородок в скрещенные пальцы, смотрит на Флинта сквозь ресницы — сейчас он выглядит поразительно юным, а Флинт редко — или никогда — видит его таким.</p><p>— К сожалению, дорогой Маркус, я думаю, что имею.</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, — Флинт давит невесёлый смешок. — Ты…</p><p>— Ты злишься, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?</p><p>Через Флинта будто пропускают электрический ток — болезненно и неожиданно: то же ощущение, когда сволочной бладжер ударяет в нервный узел у локтя, и на секунду ты абсолютно уверен, что умираешь. Молчание затягивается: Вуд складывает письма и прячет в их сумку, Флинт мрачно пинает ногой толстенный «Обзор систем защиты в квиддиче» и пребольно отбивает мизинец.</p><p>— Всё нормально, я много кому нравлюсь, — Вуд продолжает, по-видимому, не заботясь о том, слышал его Флинт или нет: Вуд вовсе не тот помешанный на квиддиче лунатик, как думают многие, — он умён и проницателен настолько, что его сокомандники, зевающие на напутственных речах, наверняка бы поразились до глубины души, подслушав их обычный «Выручай-комната» трёп. А ещё Вуд обладает невероятным талантам подавлять свою проницательность, прятать её подальше, как пошлые письма или чужие сокровенные секреты, — может, чтобы поразмыслить над ними позже и использовать себе на благо. И ведь всего пару лет назад Флинт думал, что читает Вуда, как открытую книгу...</p><p>— После того, как Чарли Уизли закончил Хогвартс, треть факультета от меня без ума, и если бы я прекращал общение с каждым другом, которому я нравился <i>не совсем</i> по-дружески, я был бы социальным изгоем, Флинт.</p><p>Вуд серьёзно моргает и улыбается, будто ничего не изменилось.</p><p>— Ничего не изменилось же. Твоя Амортенция вряд ли бы пахла, как моя майка после тренировки, слава Мерлину.</p><p>Флинт резко встаёт, и Вуд осекается, глядя на то, как, должно быть, пылают его щёки.</p><p>— Заткнись, Вуд. Хотя бы раз в своей жизни — заткнись.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Флинт великолепный капитан — настоящий талант, немного усердия и один, о, Моргана, ну хоть <i>один</i> хороший ловец в его команде — и они будут непобедимы, но всё, что не касается квиддича, порой ставит его в тупик.<p><i>Вуд</i> ставит в его тупик.</p><p>Они встречаются тайком, чтобы их не заметил мусор из гриффиндорской так называемой команды, а Уизли потом не дразнили Вуда (самому Флинту глубоко наплевать на насмешки, да и слизеринцы, как правило, своих не травят: учитывая количество чистокровных семей в Англии, почти каждый на факультете приходится другому каким-нибудь дальним кузеном двоюродного дяди. И к чему это, когда у них есть охотничьи угодья в виде трёх факультетов, чтобы резвиться.) Но какого рожна это нужно самому Вуду? </p><p>Вуд — умнее. Он легко сыпет литературными отсылками, которых Флинт не понимает, названиями городов, о которых Флинт и не слышал, — или рассказывает ему какую-то забавную историю с середины, забыв, что начало было пересказано наверняка кому-то из уизелов, то и дело вставляя шутки и остроты, не ясные непосвящённому, прямо как главы из «Расширенного курса перевода древних рун». Флинт догадывается, что Вуд делает это намеренно — в небе они равны, и ему нужно чувствовать своё превосходство вне квиддичного поля. <i>Его тщеславие безгранично</i>, но Флинт всё равно его любит. Чаще, конечно, не «за что-то», а «несмотря на».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он касается рукой газона на поле, на удачу, и тут же взмывает в перистые облака, пронизанные солнцем, — гляди, как уменьшаются мокрые шиферные крыши, а потом посмотри в небо: ты никогда не увидишь такого синего, как сидя на метле и глазея вверх, — а потом тут же обратно, пока стремительно увеличивающееся поле для квиддича не приблизится скачком. Только в небе Флинт чувствует себя на своём месте. Краем глаза он ловит киноварное пятнышко, замершее у колец Гриффиндора.<p>Тоскливые занятия, монотонная повседневная рутина, которая отвлекала его от главного, банальщина и пустота — всё предсказуемое и скучное остаётся внизу. К счастью, Вуд, весёлый, эгоистичный паршивец — всегда был кем угодно, но только не «предсказуемым».</p><p>Тёмная лошадка. Флинт это понял, едва увидел, как он читает журнал, не обращая внимания на ужасающую Макгонагалл. Если встретит стену, то будет биться об неё, как море о скалу, с поразительным упрямством стирая её в порошок. Он никогда не делает того, что от него ждут: Флинт может сколько угодно насмехаться над ним, но Вуд не ведёт и бровью, Флинт до хруста стискивает его пальцы на квиддичном поле, пытаясь увидеть в глазах тот опасный разгорающийся огонёк, однако Вуд только безмятежно усмехается ему в лицо, но — вспыхивает как от Конфринго при малейшей неудаче, чтобы снова упрямо опустить голову и переть как таран — и неизменно выходить победителем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я просто говорю, если ты хочешь меня поцеловать, например, на следующее утро ничего не изменится, я всё так же буду едва тебя выносить, но мы по-прежнему можем обсуждать, как я был сегодня великолепен… — Вуд продолжает разговор, который они вели месяц назад, будто прервались только вчера.<p>Слизеринцы проиграли матч, но как будто Вуду мало этого: он ещё зудит и зудит настырной осенней мухой над ухом у Флинта, и честно говоря, для одного дня неприятного многовато, а Флинт вовсе не обладает ангельским терпением, <i>вообще</i> никаким не обладает.</p><p>В раздевалке пусто — они по привычке переодеваются медленнее всех. Обычно после игр они болтают, если перед этим не разругались навсегда, что происходит с частотой примерно раз в две недели, но сейчас Флинт совершенно не в настроении, поэтому хватает Вуда за грудки и прижимает его к стене, ударяя лопатками о жалобно скрипнувший шкафчик кого-то из Уизли (будь они неладны) —</p><p>Нет.</p><p>На самом деле, Флинт прижимает его к стене, потому что Вуд <i>хочет</i>, чтобы Флинт прижал его к стене: это видно по тому, как чуть опустились ресницы и обветренные губы растянулись в еле заметной ухмылке — и он, кажется, действительно желает, чтобы Флинт его поцеловал. Здесь. После бойни на поле. В душной раздевалке, пахнущей отнюдь не Амортенцией. Флинт невольно опускает голову и вздыхает свежий запах его пота — нежный, с горьковатой ноткой мыла, соснового дерева и смазки для древка; носом ведёт выше, будто охотничья собака, взявшая след, ну да он же охотник, он должен запускать в свежую добычу свои зубы, — короткие завитки каштановых волос над ухом ещё пахнут, как тёплый майский ветер.</p><p>Когда они играют, у Флинта нет времени, чтобы отвлекаться на такую ерунду вроде «солнечных лучиков на лице» (хотя, может, дело в том, что от солнца Флинта неизменно пробивает на чихание), но сейчас они уже проиграли, и спешить некуда. Флинт поворачивает голову и легко касается губами пылающей мочки уха — Вуд покраснел. Вуд <i>смутился</i>, — ну вы только посмотрите.</p><p>Флинт смотрит.</p><p>Вуд меньше него — отмечает он холодно: пусть крупный, широкоплечий, но сейчас, бледный, с лихорадочными пятнами румянца на скулах, засохшей полосой грязи на лбу и носом, на котором опять проступили веснушки, носом, ещё не сломанным бладжером, — снова выглядит почти беззащитным. Кстати, бладжеру, что способен сломать тебе добрую половину костей, вовсе не нужно быть огромным, чтобы причинить боль. Он всего-то должен врезаться в самое нежное, в самое уязвимое место, чтобы вывести из игры.</p><p>Флинт отстраняется и закрывает глаза Вуда рукой: любовь к Вуду жила в нём всё это время, как любовь к лёту живёт внутри ещё неоперившегося птенца — в ожидании своего часа, а Флинт всего лишь человек и не в силах сказать «нет». И всё же будет лучше, если Вуд не увидит, как сильно он действует на Флинта. Его тщеславие уже и так достаточно натешили сегодня.</p><p>Мозолистой ладонью он чувствует мягкое поглаживание чужих длинных ресниц и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губ — и снова то чувство, которое пронеслось в его теле, когда Вуд спросил «ты злишься, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?», — но в этот раз без боли. Кончик его носа упирается в резкий изгиб скулы Вуда, и Флинт моргает, никак не в силах не то что поверить — осознать, что Вуд, живой, горячий, дышащий Вуд, из плоти и крови раскрывается под его ртом. Флинт ласкает скол на зубе, сглаженный годами, будто морской камешек, как мечтал все эти годы с самого первого дня, как увидел.</p><p>Вуд на вкус как чай, лакричный сироп от нервов — «не такой уж ты и непробиваемый, капитан», — и мята, и тост с джемом, и головокружительное безумие финта Вронского в полной темноте; его язык на языке Флинта, и оказывается, что поцелуи с ним совершенно отличаются от поцелуев с Мэгэнн и другими, неважными…</p><p>Флинт отрывается с трудом — дыхание сбито, на лбу выступает испарина:</p><p>— Как ты помнишь, мне не нравится, когда надо мной смеются, — он складывает на груди руки, невольно пытается воздвигнуть между ними хоть какую-то преграду, дать себе передышку: если не остановится сейчас, накинется на Вуда прямо здесь, теша свою ужасную, непростительную слабость, а ведь на втором курсе он почувствовал себя таким непобедимым рядом с Вудом, кто бы мог подумать, как всё изменится. Он, огромный, крепкий, но здесь, чувствуя тепло чужого тела, совершенно не в силах совладать со своими желаниями, и всё это будет неловко и чудовищно, и Вуд никогда больше с ним не заговорит и даже хуже — не взлетит рядом,</p><p>Вуд моргает:</p><p>— Я действительно тебе нравлюсь. Ого. Я всё-таки не был уверен, только, понимаешь, догадывался, потому что...</p><p>И Флинту немедленно снова захотелось его затрясти, всего целиком, с его грязью на лбу, широкими плечами и отвратительной улыбкой, которая растягивает его губы, влажные и припухшие от поцелуя Флинта.</p><p>— Да. Ты мне нравишься, — рявкает Флинт, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. — А теперь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я подумал, что… что и я тебе нравлюсь тоже, оставь меня в покое, иди, празднуй со своими приятелями...</p><p>Вуд смотрит на него с выражением лёгкой брезгливости, и Флинт вдруг понимает.</p><p>Мерлинова борода.</p><p>— Неужели ты пытаешься сказать, что и я тебе… тоже… нравлюсь?</p><p>— Очевидно, меня покорила твоя сообразительность и острый ум, не извращенный образованием. — Вуд обхватывает его лицо ладонями, и Флинт потрясённо моргает. — Может, я привык к тебе за эти годы, как к чёрной плесени, которая растёт между плиток на стенах душевой… Правда, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему ты мне нравишься, ведь ты…</p><p>Флинт наклоняет голову, чтобы снова заткнуть его поцелуем, и «целовать Вуда» быстро карабкается в списке «любимых вещей Флинта» на самые верхние позиции, — и его губы послушно размыкаются ему навстречу. Их второй поцелуй медленнее, не такой жадный — они осторожно изучают друг друга, но у Флинта кружится голова, а Вуд смотрит на него широко распахнутыми обожающими глазами, в которых Флинт видит своё потрясённое отражение, как годы назад, в их первую встречу.</p><p>Флинт достаёт чистый носовой платок и наконец старательно вытирает Вуду лицо, надеясь, что рука дрожит не очень заметно.</p><p>— Нет, Вуд. Всё-то ты прекрасно понимаешь, — он грубит, просто чтобы показать, что ещё способен говорить, пусть и сорванным шёпотом; что Вуд вовсе не выбил почву у него из-под ног, пусть не зазнаётся.</p><p>Вуд утыкается ему в шею — Флинт чувствует кожей его улыбку — и, к изумлению Флинта, соглашается:</p><p>— Да. Иногда понимаю.

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>